Raptor Form! Power Up!
by Vibrant-Green
Summary: Matthew had led a relatively normal life, until a purple flash changed his life. He witnesses a monster attack when he wakes up and people in spandex suits called Power Rangers showing up to fight it! And when he comes across a Purple Gem his life is changed even more! Not Self Insert, no particular pairing although that might change. R&R. On hiatus until new a new source is found
1. Awakening

**Raptor Form! Power Up!****  
Chapter 1  
Awakening  
**

**A/N**

**Yep, another story. I created my own policy where I try and finish the story I am currently working on. But family issues, school and most of all writers block have shattered that policy and burnt it to ashes. I recently got into Power Rangers, the Mighty Morphin series. After watching some of them I remembered my most favourite season, Dino Thunder. As a result I started writing, coming up with different ideas until this one hit. Unfortunately I might have a lot of trouble as I can't find any transcripts of the episodes. Another fellow fan fiction author Miyu101 had a resource for transcripts, but the site was shut down. If any of you reading this finds ANY transcripts of Dino Thunder please tell me. I will then tell Miyu101.**

**Transcripts I already have:**  
**Legacy of Power**

**Back in Black  
Thunder Struck part 1  
Thunder Struck part 2  
Thunder Storm part 1 (Yes I am aware this is a Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm Crossover)  
Thunder Storm part 2 (Yes I am aware this is a Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm Crossover)**

**This takes place before the episode Back in Black.**

**Oh yeah, and I suck at descriptions of people.**

* * *

Matthew awoke with a start and in the process hit the back of his head on the tree he was leaning against.

This resulted in him being instantly awake, and he knew something was extremely wrong.

He was in park, it was a sunny day and he was sitting against a tree. People were all around, walking dogs, playing Frisbee and just hanging out in general.

And he shouldn't have been there.

Last thing he remembered was taking apart his computer to replace a part, a bright purple flash then...

Nothing...

He looked down at himself and was pleased to find he was dressed reasonably. He had blue jeans with grey converses on and a grey shirt with a sizeable purple logo on it.

Matthew was 18 years old, British and lived in England. He had dark blue eyes and short brown, and usually spiked hair. And slightly pale skin, he was a gamer, usually playing adventure/action games and often took apart electronic devices like his computer to fix or tweak. He was a joker, but he also cared for his friends and had a passion for history.

'At least I have some purple on' Matthew thought to himself as he scanned the crowds and structures of buildings. Hoping to see someone or something familiar.

But his search ended in failure, and he lolled his head down in defeat.

'Where the hell am I?' He thought to himself, getting more and more distressed by the minute. 'What am I going to do? It's not like anybody would believe me if I walked up to them and told them, Hey! I have no memory of how I got here!'

Matthew then zoned out and stared at nothing in particular as his mind kicked in overdrive.

The only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was an explosion surprisingly close to him.

He rolled away from the source of noise and quickly got to his feet, fighting off a head rush. He looked over to where the blast had occurred and saw an ugly looking monster in the middle of the park, covered in a mesh of dark coloured cybernetic-like armour.

Matthew squinted, without his glasses he was having a hard time making stuff out accurately. It looked like the monster was on the rampage, trying to hurt whatever got in its way.

One problem with Matthew was that he thought he had what was known as a hero complex, always trying to help or save people. And unfortunately for him, in this strange place it kicked in.

Matthew sprinted in the direction of the monster, until he came across a gaggle of students frozen in terror at the sight of the creature on the rampage. He stopped and pushed them in the opposite direction of the monster. "Go, it's not safe!" He yelled at the thunderstruck teenagers.

"Not so fast Zeltrax!" Yelled a masculine voice out of Matthews's line of sight. Matthew didn't turn to see who this newcomer was, or why he called the man in party dress Zeltrax, as he was too busy herding people away from the potential danger.

"Power Rangers?" The monster yelled out in anger and frustration. "I have no time for this, my master requires me to find the dino gem!"

'Power Rangers? Dino Gems? What kind of wacky dream am I currently in?' Matthew thought as he herded another group of people away.

He looked towards the source of the conversation and saw the armoured creature run towards the three newcomers, with a sword drawn.

Matthews head then quickly snapped to the three people. And he immediately did a double take.

They were dressed in spandex with a triangular pattern of white along with helmets and black visors covering their eyes. Two of them looked male by their build, one in red at the front of the three, and another in blue. Then there was a women dressed in yellow spandex with a similar helmet and visor.

Now Matthew was frozen in place like the civilians in the park, nothing was making sense. Monsters looking for gems? Power Rangers?

"Dino Gem?" The blue ranger questioned, "Here? In the park?" He said sarcastically.

"We don't know if he's lying." The yellow ranger added, "For all we know he could be here to just to wreak havoc!"

"Either way, we're taking him down!" The red one commented.

The monster, Zeltrax; hearing the entire conversation screamed at the rangers while pointing his finger at the trio, "So be it!"

Matthew looked on, still in shock looked on at the battle that ensured. The rangers pulled out... No, summoned their weapons, red had a staff, the blue had a shield and yellow had two knifes of sorts. All in their respective colours.

The trio then rushed towards the monster, weapons drawn while the sword wielding monster did so too. The red ranger managed to run ahead of the two other rangers in an inhuman burst of speed. His staff shot forward and clashed with the sword, both struggled until red managed to overpower Zeltrax. Pushing him back in the process. Red pulled back as blue bashed the cybernetic monster allowing yellow the opportunity to slash at it.

Zeltrax looked severely beat up, kneeling on the floor while holding his side in obvious pain as he looked at the three rangers with loathing. He then got up and with inhuman speed similar to the red ranger jumped in Matthews's direction.

Zeltrax grabbed the still frozen Matthew, and spun around him till he was behind the now terrified boy. He got his sword out and drew it to his neck, "Give up Power Rangers, or watch as I harm the very people you promised to protect!" The monster threatened.

The trio looked to each other as they silently communicated. They nodded their heads at each other and dropped their weapons to the floor, shortly afterwards the weapons swirled into non-existence.

"It's good that you listened" Zeltrax said to the trio in perverted glee. But then he continued in a menacing voice. "Too bad I don't keep my promises!" He yelled.

He pushed the boy away as the rangers protested and slashed at Matthew causing sparks to fly. He flew through the air a short distance before hitting the floor bruised and battered.

He struggled and failed to get up as the three rangers, in rage ran at the monster. But their rage had clouded any rational thinking and a single swipe from Zeltax's sword sent all rangers flying through the air.

Matthew attempted to crawl towards the fallen rangers, using both his hands and feet to get to them. When he got halfway there his right hand moved onto a stone, and in an automatic response his hand clenched around it.

He turned his hand around and opened his hand to see a purple gem; it lit up and began to pulsate in his hand like it had its own heartbeat.

His mind slowly put the pieces together; Zeltrax was searching for a dino gem in the park. Was this one of them?

But the question was unneeded as his mind was assaulted by information. This was a dino gem, it choice you and gave the power rangers their powers.

He got up, a determined look now burning in his eyes as he used a knee to help himself up.

He turned towards the monster who looked shocked to see this ordinary person stand up after one of his attacks.

"Looking for something?" He teased as he held his hand up and showed Zeltrax a glimpse of the Dino Gem.

"Why you little!" Zeltrax yelled at him as he charged at the boy.

Matthew was shocked when he realised he had no plan, as the monster got closer he felt a burning sensation in the hand holding the dino gem. He looked at his hand and saw the gem slowly sink into his hand like molten lava until it disappeared completely.

He suddenly knew what to do, "Raptor Form! Power Up!"

He crossed his arms in an X shape as his whole body excluding his head shone a bright white. He then swung his arms to the side and brought them up till they were horizontal, then purple spandex mixed with white armour pieces attached to his body. Then a large chunk of white armour attached to his right arm, going upwards just past the shoulder. Finally a helmet materialised onto his head. It had two triangular shapes at the side, and its visor was two jagged stripes at a 120 degree angle.

"Velociraptor Ranger!" The newly morphed Matthew cried out.

Zeltrax looked shocked and disappointed as he looked at the purple ranger. "Now I'll have to destroy you to achieve my master's orders!"

Zeltrax ran forward towards the new ranger but Matthew ran forward too and to his shock and joy claws grew from his fingertips.

"No chance!" The Purple Ranger retorted as he slashed his new claws at the monster. His attack hit home and he continued to attack until Zeltrax backed off.

"This won't be the last you see of me!" He yelled at him and the now recovering rangers as he disappeared in a flash if green.

Matthew smirked under his helmet as Zeltrax vanished. But his victory was short lived as he clutched his chest in agony and fell to the ground on his knees as he de-morphed. His eyes focusing on nothing in particular until he fell unconscious on the ground. The still morphed rangers struggled up from the ground and ran over to him.

Red crouched in front of him and shook him slightly trying to see if the new Purple Ranger would respond. When he knew something wasn't right he did the only thing he could think of at the time.

He pulled his morpher to his mouth and activated the communicator. "Dr O, you're never going to believe this..."

* * *

**A/N what weapons do you think Matthew should have? I already have an idea for a tomahawk, but ideas are welcome. But no bow, as Miyu101's character uses a bow.**


	2. Dreamscape

**Raptor Form! Power Up!****  
Chapter 2  
Dreamscape**

**A/N thanks to guest reviewer bryan102694 for the idea, but I think I will now stick with the Tomahawk, I was searching The Morphing Grid (Power Ranger Wiki) and saw a past Rangers Tomahawk being able to turn into a pistol weapon, I'm now thinking along those same lines, but instead of a pistol like weapon, what about a shotgun mode?**

**And thanks to Dunk234 for the favourite and for being a follower of the story.**

**Kamen Rider Lynx also thanks for being a follower.**

* * *

Connor, Kira and Ethan stood by the bed Dr O had provided for the now frail looking boy who had suddenly become the Purple 'Raptor' Ranger in the park. The boy had herded away the civilians from any potential harm, only to be injured himself. All rangers felt as if they had failed in their duties, but they were shocked to see him get back up and morph using the raw power of a Dino Gem.

When they had filled Dr O in as they travelled back to Dr O's underground lab on what had happened, he had immediately concluded that the raw power of the Dino Gem had sent the boy into his current state. The Gem had obviously accepted him, if not the boy wouldn't have been able to morph. But the untamed energies of the Gem's could have several effects on a person. This Gem had obviously sent the boy into a coma of sorts.

Dr O had chosen to keep him under observation for two days at the most, and then he would have to be taken to hospital if he didn't awake. They had no means to give him food or water properly so a hospital would eventually be needed.

Connor was fed up of calling the Purple Ranger 'the boy'; they had searched his pockets for any information. But they came up with nothing. No wallet, no phone, no means of identification on him whatsoever. So to Connor's dismay, they would have to continue calling him 'the boy'.

* * *

Matthew awoke with a start and in the process hit the back of his head on the tree he was leaning against.

"That's weird... Déjà vu?" Matthew muttered to himself, He was even in the same clothes! He got up to find himself un-injured as he slowly remembered the events from earlier, his eyes getting wider by the second.

He recalled waking up in the park, not knowing where he was or how he got there. He then had witnessed a monster in cybernetic armour called Zeltrax attack the people in the park, claiming that he was there to find a Dino Gem.

A Dino Gem...

Matthew looked down to the hand which had held the purple Dino Gem. He remembered the Power Rangers showing up and fighting the monster till Zeltrax took desperate measures and had used him as a bargaining chip. The Rangers were forced to drop their weapons, but Zeltrax broke his promise and attacked the defenceless Matthew, forcing him to the ground.

Matthew then recalled as the Rangers immediately attacked Zeltrax in rage and were easily defeated. He struggled over to them to help them but he had unwittingly picked up the Purple Dino Gem, after some taunts he had somehow morphed into the Velociraptor Ranger and easily defeated Zeltrax.

Briefly after his victory, he had remembered falling down in immense agony, like every single nerve of his body was being assaulted by pins.  
But how the hell did he end up in this place?

Matthew finally took notice of his surroundings, it was a lush green jungle area, with roots of trees running along and tangling with each other in a bid to gain more space. Plants and bushes were also littered along any available space.

He took in his surroundings and finally noticed one single crucial thing that was missing, there were no animals. No bird calls, no tiny annoying insects. No indication of life whatsoever.

It was eerie silence that filled the jungle as Matthew wandered through it, being careful not to trip over any of the roots. He hoped to run into a path at one point but since he appeared to be in the middle of a jungle he doubted he would be able to find a path for a long, long time.

Matthew travelled through the thick trees and roots for what felt like hours until he came across a small stream, he knelt down and scooped his hands in before bringing them up to his mouth and drinking some much needed water.

He looked to his left to see the stream run down the hill, he got back up and followed the small river, "Where there's water, there's people!" Matthew said in realisation. "Hopefully..."

He quietly walked for a few minutes, the eerie silence was now slowly but surely getting to him. Where were the animals?

Just as that question crossed his mind a welcoming, yet chilling yelp swept through the jungle trees to him. Matthew stopped, thinking he was being deceived. No human could make a noise like that...

Only an animal of some sorts could, and it didn't sound friendly in any way whatsoever...

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks as another animal yelp sounded out. He looked all around him trying to determine where the noise was coming from; he couldn't determine where any sound was coming from as the trees disrupted it.

He started to walk again, but at a quickened pace as he walked towards what he hoped was civilisation. He would hopefully be gone by the time whatever out there revealed itself.

Matthew had been walking for a long time now, hearing bushes rustling as he went. Obviously the creature was following him, like most animals stalked their prey before pouncing.  
Matthew then heard a truly welcoming sound as he continued to walk down the stream, it sounded like water crashing down. He quickly jogged up a small hill to look in the distance, 'Of course, a waterfall!' Matthew thought.

Then a loud rustle sounded behind him as the creature following him finally came out, when he turned to see what it was he it chilled his blood just like the several yelps he had heard earlier.

It was the creature that his Power Ranger form represented and used the power off. A Velociraptor...

His eyes widened as time seemed to slow down as the small, but agile and swift dinosaur charged at him. He jumped to the left out of its way and as a result fell down the slope he had climbed to the edge of the river, the roar of the waterfall now a little louder in his ears.

'Of course, the waterfall! But can I outrun a Velociraptor?' Matthew thought as a plan formed in his head, a very stupid, idiotic and desperate plan which had a very small chance of being pulled off.

Matthew got up and without delay started sprinting along the river, as he got closer he heard the raptor and its breath on his back, he leapt and jumped over several conveniently placed rocks in the now dramatically widening and deepening river.  
He just managed to get to the other side, but stumbled after a misplaced jump. He might have gained some ground but because of his bad jump the Velociraptor had caught up. His blood was now pounding in his ears as he ran closer to the falls.  
He was halfway there when he felt the Raptor attempt to sink its teeth into his leg, unfortunately for the Raptor it only managed to head butt him. He stumbled and skidded to the ground coming dangerously close to the edge of the falls.

Matthew got up as the Velociraptor opened its mouth, revealing it razor sharp teeth as it yelped its battle cry and lunged at him. But even though he hadn't got to the edge of the falls the way he had intended but his plan still held.

He grabbed the Raptor as he turned to the side, and with all his strength pushed it off the edge.

The Raptor did indeed fall over the edge, in the process of pushing it off Matthew had fallen to the ground once more. He crawled over to the edge yet saw no indication of a prehistoric dinosaur splattered on the ground.

"Where did it go!" Matthew cried out loud as he backed away from the edge.

He got up and washed his face in the water, as he contemplated what to do now he had escaped the Velociraptor.

"You have done well."

Matthew spun around, looking for any sign of life which he assumed could have arranged for the Velociraptor to go after him.

"Do not bother looking for me, but I have news for you!" The ethereal voice informed him.

"Then tell me!" Matthew yelled out.

"You have tamed the powers of the Velociraptor; you are now permitted to use its power with the right equipment." The voice told him.

Matthew was silent as he took in all the information, this was a trial? A dream?

'Damn Inception!' Matthew thought, he had watched the movie and enjoyed it. But being in it, not so fun!

"But you have only tamed it for now..."

'Damn...'

* * *

Matthew awoke again, and for a change he was in a nice, soft comfy bed.

'I'm fed up of waking up in places I don't know!' He thought as he swung his legs out of bed to find himself in new clothing. He felt as if he had been stuck in bed for days.

As he stretched he remembered the dream, he had tamed the dinosaur within the gem? He looked back at the bed and saw the Purple Dino Gem lying upon it. He picked it up, slipped it into his pocket and quickly walked over to the door to a big open spaced room, with various models of dinosaurs and other miscellaneous objects; there was also a TV and several sofas.

But something seemed off to Matthew as he walked into the room, He put his hand on a surface and instead off leaning on the surface, his hand clipped the jaw of a model dinosaur.  
Matthew jumped away from the model as a mechanism seemed to be activated, all of a sudden a set of stairs were revealed as part of the floor slid away. Being the curious guy he was, Matthew descended down to the 'lair'.

He was met by the Power Ranger symbol imprinted on a few walls, and clean marble floor and wall room with high tech computers littered about. A computer at the other end of the room was currently on, and was surrounded by three teenagers similar to Matthew's age, two boys and a girl. All dressed in red, blue or yellow. 'Are these the people that rescued me? Were they the Power Rangers?' Matthew thought.

The computer surrounded by the teens was playing a video, "I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to view is a history of my life."

"More dinosaur bone stories?" The boy in red commented in a bored voice. "Yawn."

The guy on the computer, Tommy Oliver continued talking, "My history as a Power Ranger."

The boy in red upon hearing this said "Okay. Un-yawn."

Matthew stepped onto the clean marble floor which made a small echoing noise, the three at the computer thinking they were caught, paused the video and spun around with excuses already on their lips.

"We weren't watching a video!" The one dressed in blue said hurriedly.  
"We were looking at, uh doing homework!" The girl in yellow said.

"That's the best you could come up with?" The one in red quipped.

They stopped their arguing and all turned to Matthew at once, looking relieved and surprised at the boy who had saved them a few days ago.

"You're up?"

"You're ok?"

What's your name?"

Matthew but his hands up to shut them up, and told them. "I'll answer your question later, but PLEASE can someone tell me where the toilet is, it feels like I haven't been for days!"


	3. Legacy of the Power Rangers

**Raptor Form! Power Up!****  
Chapter 3  
Legacy of the Power Rangers-Legacy of Power**

**A/N I will now attempt to give thanks to people who follow this story etc. Thanks will be given when each chapter once I've been alerted via my email. Only new people will be thanked each chapter, no repeats.**

**Also, since it is the summer holidays I will most probably be able to post once every week, maybe even twice if I'm in the mood and have the transcripts.**

**Thanks to following for being:**

**Reviewers: **

**ColorGuardie- Glad you think this is good and interesting, I hope you also continue to read this and enjoy it!**

**Guest- You have a similar review to ColorGuardie, so I will assume Fanfiction screwed up, if not thanks for the review. **

**Story Alert List:**

**XRanger13**

**ColorGuardie**

**Sweetredranger**

* * *

After a very much needed toilet break, Matthew made his way back down into the underground 'lair', as one of the teenagers had dubbed it. But it was apparently called the Dino Lab. He walked over to the trio and started answering questions that he knew would come his way.

"What's your name?" The one in red asked him.

"Matthew." The boy in question asked. "Yours?"

"Connor." The boy in red replied.

"Ethan." The other boy in blue responded

"Kira." The girl in yellow answered.

Matthew now finally took notice of each of their appearances; Connor had mid-length brown hair and wore a red shirt and black jeans and also had a bracelet with the Red Gem on his left arm. 'Was it a Dino Gem?' Matthew thought to himself.

Kira had dirty blonde hair that went just to her shoulders and also wore a yellow top and blue jeans, along with yet another gem in a bracelet.

And Ethan had a blue shirt on with blue jeans and had short black hair, with yet another gem in a bracelet.

'Are they all Dino Gem's? Are they really Power Rangers?' He thought to himself once more.

Matthew walked over to a nearby desk and leaned on it while crossing his arms, "So..." He started, your, uh Power Rangers?" The words were still alien on his tongue; as a result the trio consisting of Connor, Ethan and Kira picked up on his nervousness.

"You never heard of the Power Rangers?" Ethan questioned Matthew, "Where've you been for the past 10 years?"

"Not here..." Matthew deadpanned, much to the shock of the other teenagers.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked Matthew while she tilted her head to the side, confused at what he meant. Everyone had at least heard of the Power Rangers, so why would Matthew be so different?

"Would you believe me if I told you I had no idea how I ended up in that park?" Matthew asked the trio, but he didn't give them time to respond as he continued. "Last thing I remember I'm in England fixing my computer next thing I know I wake up in that park!"

Connor, Ethan and Kira were stunned at this development. Ethan quickly mentally searched through his collection of gaming scenarios and had heard of this sort of thing, but never in real life had he heard such a thing happen.

"Wait!" Ethan cried out, "You don't even know what country you're in?"

Matthew could only shake his head in response.

"You're in Reefside, California, America." Connor informed him.

Matthew nodded his head at this information too, but he wanted to take his mind off of his home and decided to continue with the Power Ranger discussion.

"If I remember correctly I..." Matthew started.

"Morphed into the Velociraptor Ranger." A woman said from behind the four teenagers.

They all spun around to see a redheaded women in her late twenties walk towards them. She wore a white top with a small black coat over it.

All the teens sans Matthew exclaimed, "Haley!"

"How'd you get in here?" Connor asked her still in shock.

Kira then asked one of the questions Matthew was dying to ask, "More to the point, what do you know about any of this?"

Hayley answered almost immediately, "I know that Tommy is in trouble."

'So the guy in the video is in trouble?' Matthew thought to himself, 'But how does she know about me?'

"And you four are the only ones who can help him." She finished.

Matthews's eyes widened as he realised what she meant, if his suspicions were correct, if these guys were Power Rangers. Then only Power Rangers could supposedly fight off whatever bad guy Hayley was talking about. Not just every day teenagers.

She knew he had morphed into a Ranger. It all added up!

Matthew turned suddenly to the red, blue and yellow clad teenagers. "I knew it, your Power Rangers!" He exclaimed.

He continued to stare at the teens, until he noticed where they were staring. His eyes widened again as he slowly turned to face Hayley, who still wore an expressionless mask.

What if she hadn't known the Rangers secret? Did he just jump to conclusions?

"I didn't give it away, did I?" Matthew asked the three behind him without taking his eyes off Hayley.

"Oh, I knew since the very beginning," She told us. "I've helped Tommy prepare the ranger energies since Grad School. Who do you think built the Dino morphers? Tommy's good with fossils and dinosaurs, but a rocket scientist he ain't".

"And let me guess." Connor butted in, "You are?"

"Among other things." Hayley replied smugly.

"Okay, so you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked, firing question after question at the redhead.

Haley then pulled out a computer disk by the looks of it from a pocket, but before she could say what it contained, Matthew walked up to her and asked her abruptly. "So you know who they are, and what they are." Matthew said, repeating Kira's words, "But do you know what I am?"

Even though he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, he could tell the teens were once more confused. Hayley then answered him.

"You're the Purple Ranger..."

Matthew made a noise similar to a buzzer from a game show telling you that you answered wrong, "Wrong! Well, right," He corrected himself. "Tell me where I come from?"

Hayley looked slightly irritated at this, but then announced, "I, I don't know..."

"And you know a lot about most people of interest?" He asked again.

Hayley now looked quite annoyed, "Yes."

Matthew now turned to the Rangers behind him, "This confirm any doubts you had about what I told you?"

All three teens could only nod at Matthew, still flabbergasted at how he had talked to Hayley.

Matthew then looked back at Hayley with a look of remorse in his eyes, "I'm sorry Hayley, and they needed proof of what I told them, this was the only way to prove it to them."

"Okay, we can discuss everything else later," She said while nodding her head, "But right now, I have some footage to show you guys."

Haley then inserted the disk she had gotten out earlier in the computer. It showed an image of the monster from the park, Zeltrax and the two legged dinosaur like creatures kidnapping Tommy outside a café.

"This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira." Hayley informed Kira.

"Why didn't he just morph?" Connor asked confusing Matthew, was Tommy part of this Ranger group? "I mean he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore. Or didn't you get that far?" Hayley answered Connor.

"We hardly started..." Ethan said while giving Matthew an annoyed look.

"Not my fault!" Matthew defended himself.

While both boys were having the conversation, Hayley had sat down on the chair and had started the video again.

On the computer screen the frozen image of Tommy disappeared and was quickly replaced with five teenagers being teleported and falling into the circular room with lots of high tech equipment. The five teenagers are then all shown with their suits appearing on them.

'They must be the original Power Rangers!' Matthew thought.

Tommy, doing his voice over started again. _"My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers."_

_Then the five original Power Rangers appear followed by a robot jumping in the Command Centre. The five morphed rangers are then shown fighting enemies that looked like they were made out of clay._

"_Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon: Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Okay. So where's Dr. O?" The current yellow ranger asked.

Seeing what was to come, because it was quite obvious, Matthew voiced his thoughts. "It isn't obvious?"

Kira's eyes widened as she realised what had happened to Tommy all those years ago, meanwhile the video continued.

_A High School with sign naming it 'Angel Grove High School' was then shown. In the halls a young Tommy with long hair and green dress code starts to walk away from the Pink Power Ranger._

"_Hey!" She called to Tommy, who turned around smiling._

"_Um, I'm Kimberly." She said, "You're new around here, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Tommy." He introduced._

_The scene skips again and shows Tommy in an alley way a wind build up. "What's going on?" He cried out as he struggled to keep himself up._

_A woman in ancient looking Chinese/Japanese clothing suddenly appears on top of a building, presumably the evil sorceress Rita. "Tommy, I have chosen you!" She cried while laughing manically. _

_Rita held up her staff and abducts the still struggling Tommy. The scene fades as Tommy yells out._

_The older Tommy voiced over again: "Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it"._

_Rita is then shown with her 'putties' in a palace, presumably hers. "This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger!"_

_Rita's puts one of her hands on a crystal ball as it glows while she tightly gripped a spectral skull. "Arise my Green Ranger!"_

_Tommy, now under Rita's evil spell is then shown standing with no emotion whatsoever. "How can I serve my empress?" He said almost robotically. _

"I swear this is an overused plot device in video games" Matthew voiced out as he watched, Ethan nodding in agreement.

The other near ignored the two as they were too engrossed in the video.

_Tommy, now morphed is as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers. The Green Ranger had considerable armour on the torso area and was literally charging the other Rangers._

"_She commanded me to destroy the other Power Rangers." The voice of Tommy announced before pausing dramatically, "And I almost succeeded."_

_The scene faded to black then showed a hangout called the 'Juice Bar' with a Youth Centre connecting to it. The Pink Ranger, Kimberly walks into the Youth Centre and starts talking to Tommy who is working out on one of the numerous weight machines._

"_I know you're the Green Ranger." She said in a concerned tone._

_Tommy looked considerably different then he had before being captured by Rita, he had heavy black bags under his eyes, and eyed everything menacingly. _

" _Well then Pink Ranger." Tommy started in a threatening tone, "You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will be soon be destroyed!"_

_The scene abruptly changed and immediately showed a morphed Red Ranger using a Power Sword to knock a sword with a dark aura out of a morphed Tommy's hand. The Dark Sword then vanished into nothingness. _

_Tommy's voice over continued."But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed."_

_The Rangers un-morphed and stood proud while the Red Ranger helped Tommy to his feet. "You okay Tommy?" He asked with genuine concern._

_The Red Ranger then told Tommy what had happened, and asked Tommy to join the team. Tommy seemed unsure as he remembered what he had did, but the Red Ranger reassured him that it wasn't his fault. _

_Tommy agreed and shook the leader's hand. The now team of six rangers are then shown morphing together._

_The older Tommy's voice butted in again. "And that's when I joined the team but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."_

_Several scenes were then shown, one of Tommy falling down in pain. And then giving up his power to prevent it getting into the wrong hands._

_Then a tube is shown in the Command Centre, with a massive floating head inside, presumably Zordon. "As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger."_

_The new White Ranger descended from the ceiling, its bright light causing the de-morphed Rangers to shield their eyes. The new Ranger landed and undid the latches on the helmet, revealing the new Ranger identity. _

"_Guess whose back?" The familiar voice of Tommy asked while smiling._

Ethan then reached to the mouse and froze the video, making everyone else viewing the video to look at Ethan, who seemed to have too much energy.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"Cause I'm so buggin I can't even deal." Ethan reasoned.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger!"

"Not the oldest," Hayley said with a smile, "Just the best."

"Wait, Tommy's your teacher?" Matthew asked shocked.

"Yep!" The other three teens replied.

'I'm going to get a headache at this rate, this is too much!' Matthew thought to himself as Hayley started the video again.

_The video started up on the computer screen, showing a humanoid figure in a massive robot of sorts holding a staff with a huge Z on top. "Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" The villain cried in a loathing voice._

_The robot then started attacking the city. Then the Rangers pulled a Sword radiating with Light from a statue that was clasping it._

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found."_

_The following scene, much to Matthew's interest showed the 'Sword of Light' transferring the powers of the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers to three new holders. 'Would it be possible, in my case? Transfer my powers and then find a way back home?' Matthew thought curiously. _

_Tommy, still voicing over continued. "Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward."_

_Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were then shown in their palace combining both of their staff, which were both now radiating energy. Both screamed out together, "By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!"_

_The scene moved to show a skeleton being grown to a humongous size before destroying a massive robot made of different parts._

"_And just in time, cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. They brought with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords._

_The rangers then witnessed their zords being destroyed by Rito Revolto, several of the un-morphed Rangers held back the Pink Ranger Kimberly as she ran towards the Zords in tears while screaming "Noooo!"_

_Tommy on screen then commented, "Looks like we lost more than our Zords, we lost our powers!_

"Hold it!" Matthew demanded, he was falling behind. Hayley froze the video and the four of them looked to him, "What are Zords?"

"Depending on the team, their either mechanical or bio-mechanical robots." Hayley told him.

"We have our own Zords too!" Connor told him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I pilot the Tricerazord, while Connor uses the Tyrannozord and Kira pilots the Pterazord." Ethan informed Matthew.

"Mines obviously the best!" Connor said cockily.

"No way! Mine is cause it's a tank!" Ethan reasoned.

"The Pterazord can fly, so nothing can hit it!" Kira argued.

Hayley looked to Matthew and rolled her eyes as she played the video, instantly shutting the arguing teens up.

_A temple is revealed as the powerless rangers begin to stand around a humanoid blue armoured Ranger._

"_Your journey is about to begin!" It announced, moment's later Ninja outfits begin to appear on the rangers._

"Is it me, or does that Ninja guy seem too excited?" Matthew said.

"_A ranger never gives up, Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor. A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

_The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the enemy foot soldiers. Showing off their new moves and powers along the way._

"_But along with new enemies came new friends."_

_The following scene showed Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger hand her Power Coin, the source of power for the Pink Ranger to Kat. Giving up her Ranger power and leaving the team._

"_When Kimberly chose to leave Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack."_

_The Command Centre started to shake causing several consoles to explode, issuing sparks everywhere. The rangers and robotic assistant stumbled around slightly as the Command Centre shook even more._

_The Rangers mentor, Zordon told the Rangers the news they were probably dreading. "You must evacuate the Command Centre."_

_One of them called out to Zordon in protest, "We can't leave you!"_

_The robot assistant quickly pressed several button before announcing in its squeaky voice. "Teleportation sequence activated!"_

_The ranger's then teleported out of the Command Centre in beams of their respective colours before landing a fair distance away from their base of operations. The Command Centre then exploded blasting the rangers fall back._

"_We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Centre."_

_The Rangers then ran up to the ruins and searched, looking for anything or anyone that had survived. Tommy then found a huge crystal and held it up. "It's all here, this is incredible!"_

_The ground beneath the five rangers then started to shake, before opening up and causing the rangers fall down the large hole._

"_Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal. A mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers."_

_The Rangers landed and discovered another chamber, safely housing Zordon and the robot. The Rangers harnessed the power of the Zeo crystal and became the Zeo Rangers. _

"_The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend."_

_A figure walks into the Chamber, the man's face hidden in shadows._

"_The new Gold Ranger's right here." The Tommy on screen announced to the others._

_The person walks out of the shadows and into the Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be the first Red Ranger._

_Tommy's voice over returned, "Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger."_

_Jason as the Gold Ranger jumps from an explosion with a Golden Staff. The scene then fades to show some of the rangers at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers._

"_After high school graduation we were ready to face the world."_

_The Rangers Chamber of Operation is shown flashing as new Zords began to appear._

"_But not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear."_

_The young Tommy is then shown in his a car Zord as he calls out "Shift into Turbo!"_

"_The old rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help."_

_Then a kid was shown on screen dressed in blue, "Guys. I'm the new blue ranger!" He told the others with a huge smile on his face._

Matthew's eyes widened as he looked at the screen, that kid was a Power Ranger!

_Then several scenes were shown, Tommy being hurt, and being rescued by a man in a red shirt, and several civilians helping kids get back to safety._

"_T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes."_

_A women clad in white is shown talking to the Power Rangers. Most probably Zordon's successor._

"_You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor." She said._

_A bright flash ensured these words, and four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers._

"_We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family." She continued._

_Tommy steps up to talk directly to the new Red Ranger. "I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."_

The picture was then frozen as Haley turned to look at the teenagers near her.

"After that Tommy went to college where he met yours truly but when he found the Dino Gems he knew he could never escape the power for long." She informed all of them.

"Seeing how I don't want this to be the end of the line can we get back on the subject of finding Doctor O?" Ethan asked

Suddenly Kira seemed to have a brainwave, "Hey I just thought of something. What about Invisiportals? They're all over the city. If we could find one we could get into Mesogog's lab!"

"I've been working on that very thing. Unfortunally I need just a little more time." Hayley admitted.

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Connor asked her impatiently, sure he was enjoying the video, and learning about the past Rangers was awesome. But his teachers live was at stake!

"Here, watch more of your heritage." She said as she put the video back on, "You might learn something."

Matthew was now struggling to cope with the information he was taking in, and started to only take notice of important events.

_Divatox attacked the Rangers base, destroying it, their Zords, and their powers. She then took to space to plan her ultimate destruction of Earth. The powerless teens sans Justin took off and stole aboard a rocket, hoping to chase after her._

"_The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission. Leaving behind the world they knew…forever."_

_The shuttle connected with a massive one in space, where the old rangers met a Red Ranger who thinking they were the enemy attacked._

"_Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy."_

"_Open the outer space hatch." Andros ordered the ship._

_But before the hatch could close it was stopped as the other Rangers got in, "We're coming with you!"_

"_An enemy called Astrotema." The voice of Tommy said._

_Andros managed to fight Astrotema's goons, but the other struggled. So Andros gave them morphers._

"_They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing forth a new team."_

_The team stood together, ready to morph. "All right, let's rocket!" Andros cried before the five morphed into the Space Rangers. _

"_Power Rangers! Keeya!" They all cried._

_Another Ranger joined the group, and as a result formed an even greater team._

"_Together they defeated Astrotema and the Earth was safe but deep in space another battle raged."_

"_On the distant planet of Miranoi five new heroes: Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_

_In a flash the five young adults morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers and posed._

"_They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena. She threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope."_

_The Red Ranger pulled the bug women close and shot point blank range at her with his Battlizer guns._

"_With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_

_Then an underwater base is shown back on Earth as Tommy kept his narration going."Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons."_

"_Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them." An official man in uniform informed several people dressed in the common Ranger colours._

_The 'Captain' then shows pictures of the to-be-rangers followed by their Morphers._

"_Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you." He informed them._

_The Rangers announced that they wanted to help; several scenes showed them morph. Defeat a monster and gain a new member._

_The Lightspeed Rangers all stood together just as the screen froze on the computer screen_

"Hey. I was watching that!" Ethan protested.

"Sorry but I got something." Hayley announced to the four teenagers.

"What?" Connor questioned. "You found him?"

"Almost. I've got the back door to Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an Invisaportal." She said with a smile.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

Haley's smile faded to a frown. "I'll let you know when I get there."

* * *

Meanwhile at Mesogog's fortress Mesogog is still standing in front of a tied up Tommy. A torture device hanging nearby.

"Ounce I access the power in this rock my dream of returning the planet to its prehistoric roots will be a mere formality." He said in a gruff voice, while making words last longer than they should.

"Why can't you just wanna rule the Earth like all the other sickos?" Tommy asked while struggling against his bonds.

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?" The dinosaur mutant asked quickly.

"Take a wild guess." Tommy replied sarcastically.

"Have it your way."

Mesogog begins to boot up the torture device, while Tommy glanced at the device with a worried look on his face.

"Why are they always so stubborn?" Mesogog asked.

* * *

**SEARCH FAILED**

"What's happening? Well?" Connor asked.

"It says it right there!" Matthew pointed out.

Connor glared at Matthew, "Ok, sorry." Matthew apologised while holding his hand up.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak."

"Mutant freak?" Matthew said in confusion.

"He's part dinosaur." Kira told him while shuddering.

Matthew then paled at the words, what the hell had he gotten into?

_The screen then began to show footage of a Ship in a high tech city being launched by into an arch._

"Hey!" Hayley exclaimed, "It's retrieving more ranger history. Watch while I work my magic!"

_The Ship is shown exploding as it travels through a portal of some kind._

"Nice space ship." Ethan commented.

"And it exploded." Matthew deadpanned.

_On screen a women in a futuristic white jumpsuit is shown talking to a man, "My friends and I are from the year 3000."_

Ethan then froze the video as he took in what the women had said.

"Whoa. Hold up. Power Rangers who came from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment Tommy was kidnapped?" Kira reasoned.

"What? So we could watch it happen all over again?" Connor said.

Everyone then glared at Conner.

"Oh. So we can stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if this tells us how to reach them."

"Just to say it wouldn't work." Matthew said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Taking into consideration that time travel exists here I may be entirely wrong, but if you went back in time and saved Tommy. You would never get to this point where we decide to go back in time to save him because he's already saved. It would cancel itself out."

"Let's watch anyway, just in case." Hayley said as she played the video again. "But good theory!"

_The video then continued, "We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us."_

_She told the man he may be able to unlock the morphers, he does and the whole group of Rangers stand in front of the gang of time-travelling criminals. _

"_Ready?" The woman from before asked as they all reached for their morphers._

"_Ready!" The others cried out._

"_Time for Time Force!" The Time Force team called out._

_The Rangers then gained the Quantum Ranger and they accomplished their goal._

"That was sick but not helpful." Ethan said.

"Sick?" Matthew asked with a reminiscent look on his face, "Haven't heard that for years!"

"Years?" Hayley asked in confusion. "All the teenagers at my cafe use that word nowadays, what year do you come from?" She asked in a jokey manner.

"2012." Matthew told her.

They all turned to look at Matthew with surprised looks evident on their faces.

"It's 2004." Kira told him.

Matthew face palmed, "Great, just great. We'll sort my predicament out later, for now we need to find your teacher!"

Moving on, so Matthew could have time to recollect himself, Connor asked. "Okay so what about all the other rangers? I mean there must hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?

"It's not that easy. Some rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all." She told them.

_The screen then showed a group of Jungle Ranger harnessing the Power of jungle animals, and gaining another member. It showed several scenes of them fighting before fading._

"Meanwhile back in reality we still have no way to find Doctor O." Ethan said.

Haley then had a thought which she voiced, "I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there, and they had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff that I am!"

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Connor said suddenly

Everyone looked at Connor surprised while Matthew asked, "Ninja Storm, really?"

"What?" Connor said. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers."

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Na. He couldn't even finish Ninja School. He's like a total airhead. We are so different." Connor answered.

"Hmm." Kira hummed while it looked like Matthew and even Ethan were trying to stifle laughter.

"Uh… Guys?" Connor said.

"Look, Connor was right, I found them." Hayley commented as an academy was shown.

_The computer screen then showed the guy that the group was searching for, Cam. Giving the Wind Rangers their morphers._

_Cam started speaking to three students who were dressed in ninja uniforms, but each one had hints of red, yellow or blue present. "These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." He opened up a case revealing moprhers to the three teens_

"_Yeah right!" The girl said, as the two boys were still looking at the morphers in shock._

_The one with yellow then commented excitedly, "Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real."_

_A hamster then stood in front of the rangers as they looked at their morphers proudly. "From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers."_

"A hamster?" Matthew asked, "Hamsters can talk!"

"Not normal ones." Kira said as she looked just as shocked as Matthew.

"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water." The older Tommy commented. _

_The following scenes revealed how two Rangers were shown to be evil, before whatever spell they were under broke, they joined the three others. The scene then skipped to show Cam putting on a green necklace and morphing into a Green Ranger._

_The next scene showed the first three wind Ranger standing before Lothor, determination evident on their faces._

"_In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice." Tommy said._

"_I have your ranger powers!" Lothor said victoriously._

"_We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power. Power of Air!" The Red Ranger yelled._

"_Power of Earth!" The Yellow Ranger shouted._

"_Power of Water!" The Blue Ranger cried._

_The Rangers powers combined and threw Lothor into an abyss, "Ninja powers. Keya!" They yelled collectively. _

"Ninjas are real, I knew it!" Ethan said breathlessly.

"Hey! My brother just taught me some of his moves." Connor excitedly, "Check it out."

Connor did a series of kicks until he spun around in a tornado, hitting the massive hard drive of the computer searching for Tommy.

Kira: Oh please tell me that did not just happen.

"Who's pounding on him first?" Matthew joked.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said as she furiously typed away, hoping to get a reaction from the computer.

"Anything?" Connor asked looking upset.

"Got it!" She announced.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan said.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes." Hayley admitted, "That little jolt must've done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something."

"Of all the luck..." Matthew said as the screen opened to show Tommy again.

"_With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to evoke the power of the Dino Gems." He said, "Should anything happen to me. These three are charged with protecting the planet."_

_The first three Dino Thunder Rangers appear both morphed and unmorphed on the screen as he said this._

"It's us." Kira said breathlessly.

"You're in good hands." Tommy admitted.

The video diary ended and everyone looked at each other.

Ethan then said, "He really trusts us."

"He does." Hayley said with a smile.

Suddenly the video dairy started up again to show Tommy.

"What's going on?" Connor asked.

"_Additional, recently another Dino Gem power has been invoked. By a boy I have no information about; even my contacts have nothing on him. He used the raw power of the gem to save civilians and defeat Zeltrax, the gem chose him. And I hope I can trust him just like the Rangers you've just seen."_

"He even trusts me..." Matthew said.

"We have to save him, we owe it to him." Ethan said.

"The whole world owes him!" Kira added.

The computer beeped, Haley then began to type. "It worked. I've got a lock on an Invisaportal."

"Time to go save a teacher." Connor said.

**A/N good news, thanks to YouTube I have Dino Thunder episodes, all of them except for the S.P.D crossover. Huzzah!**

**Remember, if you have any free time and enjoyed this so far review! **


	4. Look at all the Colours, Back in Black

**Raptor Form! Power Up!****  
Chapter 4**

**Oh! Look at all the Colours!-Back in Black**

**Thanks for:**

**Review:**

**Fallingstar22- Glad your enjoying this, this was originally going to be an SI, but writing in first person can get annoying. And this plot seemed more interesting... But anyway, now I'm rambling, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sniperjun899- Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the first season, Dino Thunder is the twelfth I believe. Both harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Power Rangers, and Tommy was in both of them. Hope that cleared up any confusion. **

**ShadowLord1329: I never intended to add another Ranger and don't just do requests, if I know you personally or have an acquaintance with you, then I might bend that rule. But I don't, anyway thanks for the review.**

**Favourites: **

**fallingstar22**

**Mimzy94**

**ShadowLord1329**

**Story Alert:**

**Mimzy94**

**ShadowLord1329**

**If I haven't thanked you for any reason, I'm terribly sorry.**

The three first rangers and purple ranger stood behind Haley as she worked on the computer in the underground lab, staring at the screen. "I've got a lock on a portal," Haley said as soon as the computer started beeping.

Conner put his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. "We're on it," he said while turning on his heel and walking away from the computer. Ethan, Kira and Matthew soon followed him, ready to rescue Tommy from Mesogog's island fortress.

"Remember," Haley called after them. "You have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty-six miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it passed the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

All the rangers stopped dead in their tracks, they then slowly turned to her with pale faces.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Haley asked when she saw the teens turn around. "I take that as a 'yes'," she said. "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion." She smiled as she then proceeded to press a button on the keyboard.

A wall at the side of the room opened, revealing three bikes colour coded to the Rangers, excluding Matthew, who hadn't got a bike.

"Sweet!"Ethan exclaimed while eyeing the blue bike.

"Amazing!" Kira said breathlessly.

Matthew groaned as the others drooled over their new bikes, "Why don't I get one?"

"Because you're new!" Hayley said in a jokey voice. "I had no idea we'd have another Ranger, so I only had three made."

"So how can I rescue Tommy with the others without a bike?" Matthew asked.

"You can't." Hayley deadpanned.

While Matthew and Hayley talked. The Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers approached their new bikes slowly, and then Conner stared at them with a gleam in his eyes. "Which one's mine?"

Ethan gave him a disbelieving look in return. "I'm kidding," Conner said after looking to Ethan.

"You so weren't kidding," Ethan said with a laugh.

"These are your new Raptor-Cycles," Haley told them as she and the Raptor Ranger stopped talking and walked over to them.

"Their named after my Ranger!" Matthew pointed out, "Now I really need one!"

"I'll make you something eventually," Hayley told him so he would calm down. "Anyway the Raptor-Cycles should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety-two, point seven five seconds."

"And, when we get there?" Kira asked Hayley curiously.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Haley told the three. "Then head straight through the portal, to Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner paused for a moment in thought. "Wait, did you just say . . . _island_ fortress?"

"Yes . . ." Haley confirmed. "Why?"

"Well . . ." he said uncertainly. "Islands, they're . . . surrounded by water."

"Usually," Haley told him.

"No . . ." Ethan smiled to himself in realisation. "You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that," Conner said defensively.

"But it's true," Ethan said while still smiling. "You can't." Conner, in return decided to shoot him a dirty look.

"The invisi-portal will take you directly to the island," Haley informed them. "You'll never have to get wet." She reassured the suspected Hydrophobic Red Ranger.

Conner nodded a little upon hearing Hayley say this, but he still appeared to be pretty nervous. Haley walked back over to the computer while Ethan tried to keep his laughter under control. "Can't swim . . ." he repeated to himself, probably for his own amusement.

"Whatever, dude," Conner said to the Blue Ranger, embarrassed. "You guys ready?"

"No."

Connor turned to see Kira look to Matthew who was sitting on one of the computer chairs swivelling around in complete and utter boredom.

"Why?" The lead Ranger asked obliviously.

"Hayley?" Kira asked, "Is there a way to bring Matthew along? Couldn't he ride on the back of one of our bikes?"

"Not unless you want to sacrifice some of your speed." Hayley told her. "And if you lose too much... Well, I don't want to go into details..."

"Okay," She then looked over to Matthew. "Don't worry, we'll get it done."

He nodded to them and Connor asked the question he had been dying to ask again to the others, "Ready?"

They turned towards their bikes and raised their morphers. "Ready!" Ethan and Kira confirmed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" They collectively cried out.

They back flipped, glowing incredibly bright as they morphed. Fully morphed they mounted their cycles, and the doors opened to the woods outside. "Let's do it!" Conner yelled over the roar of the bikes. They revved the engines and rode forward, leaving the lab and making their way to the back door of the island fortress.

Tommy was still strapped down to the chair in Mesogog's fortress, with the torture device hanging over him ominously and the mutant dinosaur leaning over his shoulder.

"This is your final chance, Dr. Oliver" Mesogog threatened. "Free the gem from its resting place, or feel the wrath of my disappointment."

"Do I have to pick one?" Tommy asks flatly.

Mesogog looked at his prisoner with indifference. "Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt, at self-sacrifice." He then shoved the small table holding the gem at Tommy, and it stopped at his feet, glowing dangerously.

But Tommy seemed to be the only person to see this glow as he continued to struggle against the straps holding him down. 'Could it be?' He thought.

"If you won't do it for yourself, perhaps you will for your precious students." Tommy redoubled his efforts to free himself as Mesogog called to Elsa.

Elsa was a women clad in Goth like clothing with a sword attached to her side. She stalked over to her master and stood beside him. "Yes, my Lord." She questioned.

"The three teenagers. Bring them to me." He instructed her, "And if that, Purple Ranger is there, destroy him. He will be inexperienced, and will be an easy addition to my collection of Gems."

She turned around, ready to find the three Rangers but an alarm started blaring and the Rangers in question appeared on a screen. "Master," she called with urgency. "It's them, on some kind of vehicles."

"Like obedient dogs," he mused. "I speak. And they come."

"I could save you some trouble," Tommy said to the villain. "Good guys, always win."

"I suppose that all depends," Mesogog told Tommy while coming to his side. "On whom you believe the good guys, to be." He then stood up and looked towards his two minions. "Zeltrax, Elsa, go, and bring help. I want no mistakes this time."

"Yes, my lord," Zeltrax said. He and Elsa then walked out, presumably to an Invisi-portal to leave the fortress together.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Hayley were still in the Dino Lab. Hayley was monitoring the Rangers progress while Matthew was still spinning around on the swivel chair.

"Why didn't I think of it before!?" She exclaimed, this startled Matthew making fall out of the chair.

"What?" He asked as he got up from the floor, only to fall back down hard again due to dizziness. After the dizzy spell left him he got up and walked over to Hayley, who was pulling up data sheets and images for a skateboard of sorts with no wheels.

"What's this?" He asked Hayley.

"I was working on this before Connor, Ethan and Kira became Power Rangers, and it was a really good idea." She told him, "But I could never find a source of power that could sustain it."

"Yeah, but what is it?" He asked her again, although he had an idea to what it was.

"A Hover-Board, and if I can alter it to be powered by your Dino Gem, then it may be able to work, and even go to a great enough speed to get you through the Invisi-portal with the other Rangers!"

"Wait!" Matthew said, "You're giving me your Hover-Board?"

"Yes," She confirmed, "I have no use for it, you need transportation to help us and the Ranger may need back-up."

"Thanks," He said before clapping his hands together. "Where is it?"

"In storage," She pressed a button on the keyboard and another wall opened, revealing several boxes and other objects."

"Right, I'll dig it out. You keep track of the Rangers."

The Rangers raced towards where the coordinates for the Invisi-portal were, until they came to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere. They all looked down at their cycles in unison.

"Whoa," Ethan said. "It just stopped." They all proceeded to get off while the Blue Ranger continued. "What's up with that?"

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates," Kira stated while she looked around. She peered into the distance and saw a green portal appear on one of the hills, "Look! There's the Invisi-portal, sure hope Dr. O's on the other side."

Conner and Ethan walked over to Kira and looked to the distance to see the Invisi-portal. "Only one way to find out," Conner told the both of them. "You guys ready?"

"You know it," Ethan said while nodding.

"Ready," Kira confirmed.

They jogged back to their Raptor-Cycles and mounted them again, but a nearby flash got their attention. They looked over to where the flash originated to see Elsa and Zeltrax appear with a swarm of Tyrannodrones. "Hey," Conner called to them. "No one invited you to the party."

"I'm crashing," Elsa replied. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira retorted.

Zeltrax then took a step towards the three. "You're not getting to that portal unless you're in chains."

"I might be able to pull that look off," Kira commented. "But these guys? No way."

"I vote we go for it!" Conner said to the others. They revved up their bikes and accelerated forward.

"Attack!" Elsa screamed at Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones. She, Zeltrax and the followers charged forward to meet the rangers on battlefield.

The Rangers took off towards the oncoming villains, Connor made the first move, and he took to the air as he went over a small hill and fired his lasers at a group of Tyrannodrones, taking them down rather easily. He eventually came to a stop, but not before taking down two additional Tyrannodrones.

Kira then took the same approach Connor did, getting some air and shooting several Tyrannodrones in the process; she landed and continued on her bike. But she then turned in a 180 degree turn and shot several more of the group.

Ethan decided to take his own approach, and swerved through several of the minions. Shooting several of his lasers and taking down a majority of the Tyrannodrones.

The three Rangers regrouped to see several of the small Tyrannodrone groups merge into one to form a formidable fighting force.

"Right, it's ready!" Hayley announced, surprising Matthew once again.

The Hover-Board was grey/black in colour and rectangular in shape with rounded edges. At the bottom where several output type devices, probably to vent the energy which allowed the board to hover.

"That quickly?" He asked in astonishment.

They were both sat on the floor, several tools and mechanical parts surrounded Hayley as Matthew passed her anything she needed to modify the Hover-Board.

"Yeah, I only had to put the activation protocol from the Raptor-Cycles in. The protocol I was talking about activates the hyper drive, but this one activates the whole Hover-Board. And if the others have to use it, they can, as their Gem's can power it too." She explained in vague techno babble.

Matthew nodded at her explanation, but she tilted her head, "You didn't understand that did you?

Matthew shook his head in response, "I take apart most electrical equipment I have eventually, and even though what you just explained is different to what I know. It's easy enough to understand."

"You remind me of Ethan," She commented. "What else do you do?"

"Eh, I like learning about history, and I also enjoy writing along with gaming, a few of the new stuff. But mostly retro games." He answered. He then brought his hand to his head, "No! Half of the games and books I've played and read won't be out yet!"

"Well, I can't help with that," She said, "But anyway, your Hover-Board is ready!"

"Alright then..."

"Oh!" Hayley exclaimed suddenly. "You'll need a Morpher!"

"I get my own Morpher?!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Of course." Hayley confirmed, as she got a new Morpher with a Raptor head design out of a case and handed it to Matthew. Who then proceeded to strap it to his left wrist like the other Rangers.

"It can also be used as a bracelet when you don't need to morph, and also it can be used as a communicator." Hayley informed him.

"Ok," He said as he activated his new Dino Morpher, "Raptor Form! Power Up!"

"At this rate, we won't get to the Invisi-portal in time!" Kira pointed out as she looked on at the drones.

"But we have to!" Connor told them.

The three Rangers were contemplating what to do when a small humming sound came onto the strangely quiet battlefield. It grew louder and louder, until the Rangers felt something whizz past them straight towards the group that was blocking the portal.

Suddenly several of the Tyrannodrones fell to the ground in a shower of sparks, the blur responsible then sped over to the Rangers till it came to a stop next to them, the blur revealed itself to be Matthew. Already morphed with his Thundermax Saber in his hand. "Thought you guys might need some help!" He told them, still floating on his Hover-Board.

"Matthew?!" Kira called to him in surprise.

The Purple Ranger nodded, while Ethan eyed the Hover-Board. "Suddenly, the Raptor-Cycles feel, oh I dunno... Redundant, obsolete?" Ethan said.

Connor could only nod in agreement at Ethan's comment, when he could finally speak he said. "Right, we should be able to do this now! Charge!"

Each went off to their own battle, Connor ended up fighting Zeltrax and Elsa on his own, fending both off with his Thundermax Saber until Elsa charged at the back of the bike. The Red Ranger tilted his weight onto the front of the Raptor-Cycle, balancing it on one wheel only as Elsa was forced to roll under the back wheel. "Hey, it worked!"

Zeltrax made his move, forcing Connor to get off the bike and defend himself. He kicked, slashed and evaded but was getting nowhere, when Elsa once more moved into the fray he attempted to hold off the two of them at once. But it was no use. He jumped into the air in a back flip and landed on the bike once more as he commented, "I meant to do that!"

He revved the engine and began to turn sharply, slashing at Elsa and Zeltrax if they got too close. Eventually he got a hit on Elsa, causing her to spin in the air and fall in a stream.

Kira then took to the air again, just like her Zord namesake. "This is gonna be a blast!" She yelled over the engines as she back flipped off the bike and shot several of the Tyrannodrones that was below her.

Ethan went straight for the plant like creature and tuned the cycles steering to the side so he could skid towards it. This allowed the Blue Ranger the opportunity to shoot his Thundermax Blaster at it, forcing it to the ground as it cackled like a madman.

Meanwhile, Matthew sped towards several Tyrannodrones who had split off from their groups to assist the other foot soldiers and try to take down the other Rangers. Matthew intercepted one of them and summoned his weapon Hayley had told him about before he left the Dino Lab.

"Time to put this Raptor Tomahawk to work!"

He threw it at one of the Tyrannodrones in the distance, and turned his Thundermax Saber into its Blaster mode and blew another into a shower of sparks. Once he had finished that one off he quickly sped over to the barely standing minion who had his Tomahawk stuck in his back, he wrenched it out and turned to swipe at it, causing it to explode in sparks again. "I'll be taking that, thank you very much!"

Matthew slowed down to see that Ethan and Kira had taken down the monsters, but Connor was still dealing with Zeltrax. Connor managed to send the cybernetic monster flying, and by chance landed near where Matthew was currently hovering idly.

"I will destroy you!" He screamed at Matthew as he ran at him. He wanted redemption, unbeknownst to even Elsa Mesogog had punished him severely for failing him and allowing a new Power Ranger to join the team.

Matthew continued to hover idly as the monster charged him; this _thing_ had hurt the Rangers, and what he hoped to be friends. And he had another idea, which strangely enough made sense! Zeltrax came within swinging distance of Matthew and as the sword came up to swipe him Matthew lifted himself up so his board engines were facing the monster.

"Hyper drive, engage!" He yelled as the advanced engines went into Overdrive and hit Zeltrax in the chest, sending him spiralling away to where Elsa was currently lying with barely any energy left.

With their enemies defeated the rangers met up together and Ethan shouted to them, "Guys, hurry! The portal's still open!"

They looked into the distance to see he was right. "We can do it," Conner said. "Follow me."

"Let's go!" Kira shouted.

"Yeah!" Matthew yelled as they began to pick up speed, activating their hyper-drives to make their way through the portal safely.

They made their way closer to the portal, Elsa realising that the Rangers were going to go through the portal fired blast after blast at them. But they narrowly made it through and disappeared into the vortex.

The four rangers appeared inside Mesogog's lair in a small hallway, all still on their vehicles. "Haley," Conner said into the communicator. "We're in." He reported.

"Good," Haley said from the lab. "I'll recalibrate the bikes and Hover-Board for your exit. You have about five minutes."

"Not that long." Matthew pointed out as they all de-morphed excluding him. He actually had no idea how to. The only time he had ever de-morphed was when he was forcibly powered down days ago.

The others noticed this and smirked at his dilemma. "Some help please?"

Inside the throne room of the mutant dinosaur, Tommy was still struggling against the straps keeping him on the chair as alarm's blared. As the alarms continued to blare as Mesogog paced the length of the room. "It seems we have visitors," he informed Tommy.

"I'm gonna take a guess that it's for you," Tommy said wittingly.

"There's that wit again," Mesogog pointed out. "If I had a sense of humour, I might actually enjoy it. Well, I'll handle the intruders myself." He turned and left the room, leaving Tommy alone.

The three rangers followed Kira around a corner, searching for the lab, she then breathlessly announced. "The lab should be just around this corner, I think. At least we still have the element of..."

They were suddenly stopped by a shadowed figure stepping in front of them. The person stepped forward and revealed himself, "Welcome," The mutant dinosaur said. "We've been expecting you."

They all backed up, unaware that the door behind them was actually closing until they heard it click shut. "…Surprise," Kira finished her last sentence.

"You remember me, I trust," Mesogog asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira joked, despite the situation.

"Uh, _what_ part's his face?" Ethan asked while Matthew could only stare at the mutant, who looked like he could eat you for dinner. "Of all the things in my life I never thought I'd find myself face to face with a dinosaur man mutant thing..." Matthew commented.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog said menacingly. He fired a yellow beam originating from his head at the teenagers, but the beam made impact with Elsa, Zeltrax and the Pollinator who teleported in front of them.

"This way, hurry!" Kira ordered surprisingly quickly as the villains fell to their knees in pain, the four of them swerved around the bad guys and made a break for it.

"Stop them!" Mesogog commanded his servants. "Now!"

The four teenagers sprinted down the corridor, rushing through a door into a throne room mixed with a mad scientist's lab, when they looked around they spotted they spotted Tommy strapped to a chair.

"Hey, perfect timing," he told them, not noticing Matthew yet as they came over and began to untie him. "Hit the red button on the panel."

"Okay," Ethan answered as he hurried over to the control panel, locating the red button and pressing it. This caused the door to shut, blocking, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Elsa and the other servants from getting into the throne room.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me," Tommy told them, but as he went over to the computers with the others he finally noticed the newest addition to the Power Ranger crew.

"You?" He asked in shock, showing some true emotion since the teenagers arrived.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan asked his science teacher, complete ignorant of his shock. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy told them before he took a deep breath. "How did you-?"

"I can tell you when we get out of here." Matthew said, going along the same lines at the teacher. "Names Matthew by the way." He said as he offered his hand in a handshake to Tommy.

"We can use the main Invisi-portal network." He turned around to witness a small green vortex appear, swirling round and round like a plughole. "Haley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?" Ethan nodded in response. "This way," he pointed out as he began to move forward.

"Wait," Ethan stopped him with urgency in his voice. "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy quickly told them.

"We already know everything," Conner informed his teacher.

"We found the video diary," Kira explained.

"We know you're a Power Ranger," Ethan concluded.

He visibly winced at those words; he was obviously still hurt that he no longer had any powers. He was about to correct his student, but Matthew spoke first. "He's not anymore Ethan, don't rub it in."

Tommy let a brief smile slip through his emotional mask, surprising the Rangers. "I may not be a Ranger…."

The doors abruptly opened, and an angry looking Zeltrax barged in along with an equally angry Mesogog, Elsa and Pollinator. The dinosaur mutant broke through the group of servants and strode to the front while hissing furiously, "Ranger or not . . . you're mine now."

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy said with a sigh.

"You say that like you've met him, and had a heart to heart chat with him!" Matthew said to the teacher.

"Long story," He answered.

Conner stepped in front of Tommy. "We can take it from here, Dr. O." Said Dr then backed away as Matthew went to join the trio. "Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Raptor Form! Power Up!"

Tommy stared in fascination as Matthew began his morph, the uniform and helmet materialising onto him in a bright white light before dying down to reveal the normal uniform of the other three Rangers. But an armour piece was present on his right arm, going upwards just past the shoulder and the overall design was in purple with white. Seconds later the four Dino Rangers stood ready for an attack.

"Attack," Mesogog growled at his minions, who in turn ran past their master and engaged in battle with the Dino Rangers. Each Ranger summoned their Thundermax Sabers except Matthew, and rushed into battle against their opponents. Matthew grabbed his Raptor Tomahawk or 'VelocirHawk'. And pulled the handle back, to join with the axe section of the Tomahawk, the revealed section of the handle showed a barrel, and a trigger appeared near the axe.

"Ha!" He cried as he siphoned some Dino Energy from his gem to his VelocirHawk turned shotgun, powering it so he could shoot with no physical ammunition. He pulled the trigger and watched as the spray of energy spread out into the incoming Tyrannodrones, sending several of them to the hard floor.

Meanwhile Conner took on Zeltrax and Elsa like he had earlier, using several tables filled with tubes to his advantage while Kira attacked another group of Tyrannodrones who were getting too close to her friends. Ethan resumed his battle with the Pollinator, and managed to get several swings of his saber land on the tentacle plant like creature. All four of the Rangers were fending off the attacking forces rather well; unfortunately Tommy wasn't doing so well.

With the Rangers too busy fending off the hordes of Tyrannodrones and loyal servants; no one could even assist Tommy Oliver, former Green, White and Red Ranger as he attempted to defend himself from the incoming attack that was Mesogog. He was being thrown across the throne room like a plaything as he hit wall after wall. But eventually after being thrown far Connor yelled out to his teacher.

"Dr. O!" Conner shouted as the team of four ended their fights with their enemies.

"Head for the portal! I gotta get something!" he yelled to his students and Matthew, several protests came from the teens but the Dr was having none of it."Hurry!"

"We'd better do what he says," Conner told the others as their fallen opponents slowly got back up again. Matthew instinctively put his weapon on his back, where it automatically attached like it was magnetised. He barely noticed, but the others took note, they had some things to teach him when they had everything sorted.

"Right," Kira agreed as the Ethan and Matthew nodded in agreement, they got to the swirling portal and jumped through, almost instantly appearing near the Raptor-Cycles and inactive Hover-Board.

Tommy took his chance and grabbed the crystal and slid over another table avoiding some Tyrannodrones in the process. He then looked back to see a seriously irritated Mesogog and servants advance on him, he looked to the still open portal and jumped in, landing next to the Rangers and their now active vehicles. The portal then snapped shut behind him, delaying the incoming forces from finding them.

"Do not let them escape with the stone," Mesogog yelled as he turned to face his second in command, Elsa. "Go!"

The three Rangers revved the engines while Matthew hovered next to them; all of them looked to their teacher as he got up from his landing.

"Hey," Ethan greeted him.

"You made it!" Kira exclaimed.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked him while looking at the crystal.

"This one we do," Tommy answered.

"This may be an inappropriate time, but why is the rock so important?" Matthew asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

But before Tommy could respond, a clatter of feet brought their attention behind them. They quickly turned to see Elsa and a group of Tyrannodrones come running down the hall. "There they are!" she shouted to the drones.

"Go," Tommy instructed Conner, his eyes still on Elsa as he continued. "I'm right behind you."

Conner and the others didn't argue, and as one the four rangers drove through the portal. Tommy griped his 'souvenir' tightly, and then jumped through the portal after the teens.

The rangers appeared at the other side of the portal in a plaza section of Reefside city, zooming through the air before landing safely on the quiet plaza and coming to a stop. "Where is he?" Conner asked as he looked to where they had come through.

But their question was soon confirmed as Tommy materialised in midair and landed directly beneath still holding the white crystal at their side. But almost immediately afterwards Elsa and her small army popped in a ways behind him.

Tommy stood up fully and faced the force that they would soon have to face; Zeltrax raised his sword and pointed it towards his adversary. The sword cackled with blue energy and it instantly discharged and shot towards Tommy.

He raised the crystal in front of him, seemingly absorbing the blast. But the blue energy caused the rock to brighten to a near blinding degree, and this bright light revealed a black as night gem inside also glowing intensely.

"Dr. O!" The four teens yelled out in surprise as they dismounted their vehicles and started towards their mentor.

Zeltrax's assault on Tommy continued and the teacher started to shake, more and more under the growing pressure, but it eventually grew too much and the rock seemed to explode, throwing him back as a truly blinding flash occurred along with many electrical sparks. The four rangers covered their eyes as the light washed over them, and when they removed their hands from over their visors, the teacher was nowhere to be seen; only the shattered remains of the crystal on the ground remained.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouted out when he couldn't spot his teacher.

"No!" Kira cried out loud in despair, falling to her knees. "This can't be happening…"

Matthew was frozen to the spot; he had just witnessed a legendry man, according to the video diary. Be destroyed… 'Oh god…' He thought to himself. But as he thought this he felt anger bubble and rise within him, they weren't going to get away with this!

Matthew slowly grabbed the handle of his VelocirHawk and lifted it off his back, brought it down to his side and swung it ready for battle. He stood in a stance, and looked at the opposing forces with a near disgust.

"You're so going to pay for that!"

"Unlikely," The black clad women retorted. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver." The cyber-armoured warrior added.

But then one of the most unlikely things happened, a small shimmer appeared in-between the two groups. And Tommy stepped out of it, something radiating energy held in his hand. "I heard my name," he commented amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax moved his head back in confusion mixed with a tiny amount of awe while the four Power Rangers ran up to their mentor in happiness and relief.

"Awesome!" Ethan exclaimed as they made it over to him.

"Right on," Kira agreed with her teammate.

"You made it!" The Blue Ranger continued.

"Don't cut it so close next time." Matthew said, his anger subsiding slightly as he put his unique weapon back on his back.

The Red Ranger noticed the energy radiating from Tommy's hand; he quickly grasped his teachers hand as whatever he was holding began to glow even more. "Hey . . . Dr. O, what's this?"

The teacher opened up his hand to reveal a small black gem, still radiating energy, the three primary coloured Rangers gasped in surprise while Matthew eyes widened.

"A Black Dino Gem," Ethan stated. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."

Tommy smiled a little at the Blue Rangers words. "Looks like it."

Elsa eventually broke into the conversation. "That gem belongs to my master," she said angrily.

Tommy looked up at her from the Gem. "There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

He raised his fist quickly to reveal a dark morpher on his wrist which appeared to be slightly bulkier then the other the current Rangers were wearing. "They go real well with Dino Morphers," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He quickly slammed the Gem into the morpher causing it to glow.

The warrior tried to look amused at this, but to the Rangers it was clear that she was not as confident as she appeared. "Aren't you a little bit old for this, Tommy?" she said mockingly.

"I may be old," Tommy told her. "But I can still pull it off." He grabbed a key in his free hand and connected it with his morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He turned the key after saying this, and activated his Morpher.

He held his wrist with the Morpher up and glowed bright white as he back flipped like the three primary coloured Rangers. He landed, already in his black Ranger uniform with gold pattern. He stood up fully and his helmet materialised onto his head. He then took a pose and yelled, "Dino Thunder-Black Ranger!"

"Awesome!" Kira called out as they run up to stand behind him.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy said.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax told the forces, though his tone betrayed him completely He then raised his sword. "Attack!"

They all rushed in at the horde and began to fight. Tommy started by throwing several kicks and punches at the incoming Tyrannodrones, ploughing through them with complete ease. He blocked several more attacks and jumped of the back of another to come flying down to strike a Tyrannodrone that was unfortunate enough to be beneath him. He began the process again and was only interrupted by Zeltrax attacking him, but he easily blocked it with his arm.

Tommy quickly drew his weapon, "Brachio-Staff!"

"Let's see what you're made of!" Zeltrax taunted while pointing at his adversary.

Meanwhile the Blue and Yellow Rangers fought against the plant creature, or the 'Monster of the Day'. Unfortunately they were doing nowhere near as good as their teacher and mentor. After several missed kicks and punches the monster disappeared in a flurry of colour.

Matthew decided to fight the left-over's of Tommy's; he started to punch one Tyrannodrone only to be ganged up on by two others, which quickly surrounded him. He thought fast, brought forth his claws and jumped up in a spin, hitting the three drones and taking them out for the count.

He rushed towards several more and engaged in hand-to hand again, but wasn't doing too well, "I really need to have some lessons!" He said to himself.

Conner decided he would take on the strangely familiar Elsa, and even though he was having some difficultly in the sword fight, he managed to put their fight to a standstill when he locked the swords together.

"We're not intimidated by your teacher," she said in strained voice.

The Red Ranger broke the lock only to get into another one purely to respond. "Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes," he quipped.

Tommy's and Zeltrax fight continued, "Give it up, Zeltrax," Tommy recommended, sword Brachio-Sword at the ready.

"Never!" he retorted, running forward and swiping his sword at Tommy, the Black Ranger was pushed back as their swords met again and again until the cybernetic armoured warrior's sword shot past Tommy's head. Eventually Zeltrax took his opening and kicked from the air at Tommy, which caused him to fly back.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked in amusement.

"Give me a break," Tommy quipped. "It's been a while."

Ethan and Kira continued searching in the Plaza for the monster, respective weapons at the ready. They were joined by the Purple Ranger, who also had his weapon in his hands. Due to his inexperience in Martial Arts, (even though the Gem granted him some knowledge of it) had to resort to his Tomahawk.

"Hey guys!" He called as he ran over to them, "Did you get that squid thing?"

"No, that petal-pusher turned invisible!" Kira asks.

"How to we fight an invisible squid?" He asked the Yellow Ranger.

The 'squid' in question suddenly appeared in a flash of red behind them, the three Rangers turned quickly to meet him. "Looking for me?" He ran at them only to be met by several blasts from Ethan Thundermax Blaster and Matthews VelocirHawk shotgun.

But the monster swept right through the volley of blasts and hit the three Rangers, causing sparks to fly from each one.

Connors fight with Elsa continued and became more ferocious when he landed a kick to her stomach, sending her staggering backwards. She straightened up with effort and glared at the Red Ranger. "We will meet again, Red Ranger." She warned before raising her sword and disappearing in a flash of green.

The Purple, Yellow and Blue Rangers were now all blasting away at the creature, and only stopped when Connor joined them. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"You okay?" Kira asked Connor.

"Better than he is," he answered, pointing to the monster that was swaying to and throw dangerously.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, good call," Connor said, they summoned their weapons only to be stopped by a confused Matthew

"What're you guys doing?" He asked.

Ethan answered his question, "We bring our weapons together, and blast him to smithereens!"

Matthew nodded as they brought the Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield, and the Ptera Grips together to form a cannon of sorts, but on instinct he brought his VelocirHawk in shotgun mode down to the pointed horn of the Tricera Shield, making another output for energy.

He nodded to the others, showing that he knew what he was doing. They all held onto the Z-Rex Blaster and pointed it at the Monster of the Day.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They all called out.

"Don't be a Pollinator hater . . ." the monster began in a strangely cheerful voice.

"Ready?" Kira asked the other three.

"Fire," Conner confirmed. The energy went spiralling out of the Tyranno Staff mouth but also out of the VelocirHawk, the two beams hit the Plant/Squid causing it to explode.

Tommy's fight with Zeltrax had escalated, and the Black Ranger had gained the upper hand by throwing the cybernetic warrior in a stone wall. Zeltrax struggled to his knees and looked at Tommy with loathing,"Go ahead," Zeltrax said. "I dare you."

Tommy lowered his weapon and answered, "No, I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back. And no matter what colour I am, he'll never defeat me."

Zeltrax then took his chance and retreated through a portal back to the island fortress**.**

Mesogog watched the events on screen, contemplating what to do, but then an idea came to the front of his mind. "Don't be so sure," he muttered to himself quietly. He pressed a button on the keyboard with one of his claws and a cloud of black materialised in the sky, rain pouring down from it and regenerating the monster, but also making it grow super-size. The sky eventually cleared when it had fully closed.

Matthew stepped back in fear at the super-sized creature as Tommy joined them. "Uh, how are we going to fight that?" He asked the others.

"We call in the Zords." The teacher responded, then his Morpher beeped "Haley?" he asked.

"Welcome back," she told him, smiling from her computer. "I've got a little homecoming present for you; I found it on the north side of the forest." She typed a command into her keyboard and a humongous Zord came walking down the street. "Meet the BrachioZord. Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him."

"Wow . . ." Kira said in awe.

"Wait till you see what he has inside," Haley says. "It'll benefit our Purple Ranger a lot."

"Me?" He asked as he looked to the DinoZord again.

The BrachioZord opened up to reveal TriceraZord, PteraZord and TyrannoZord which ran forward and towards the monster. The three primary Rangers jumped up and phased through into their DinoZords which began to combine to form the MegaZord.

"Hey look at that!" Tommy exclaimed as he pointed to his Zord.

Matthew turned to see what looked like a smaller version of Connor's Zord, only it was smaller with a thinner head and purple in colour. "Meet the VelocirZord, seems he was stuck in the BrachioZord. It appears it can join with the Megazord."

"Uh, ok." He replied as he jumped up on instinct and phased into the VelocirZord, the controls for it was simply an Orb. Which when he rested his hands automatically knew what to do, he made the Zord run over to the Megazord which was marching towards the creature and he pressed upon the Orb, making his Zord jump into the air and latch onto the back of the Zord. Giving it a spine and additional tail, but the four limbs attached and seemed to give a power boost.

Suddenly the Purple Ranger phased into the command room of the Megazord behind Connor, "Thundersaurus Megazord!" they all shouted together in unison.

"This is awesome!" Matthew commented as the other looked up to the new addition.

"If my readings are correct, we've now got even more power, and a tail attack." Ethan told them.

"You can thank me later, let's finish this guy!" Matthew said.

"Right!"

Even with the new addition they were having trouble from the start as the monster attacked them with his tentacles and electrified them, causing sparks to fly on the inside and out of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"We're getting rocked," Conner yelled.

Ethan agreed with the Red Ranger. "We could use some reinforcements."

"Haley," Kira called on her Morpher. "You got any more surprises?"

"Please make it a good one as well!" Matthew yelled as more sparks flew.

"Sure do," Haley announced with a smile. "Try the Cephalozord."

"All right," Tommy said, watching from the ground. He looks at his Morpher, and the Brachiohead changed to the blue Cephalo's. "Locking on," he told them as he turned the key.

The BrachioZord opened up and lowered its head to allow a small blue Zord with boxing gloves to go down to street level. It began to mock fight as it ran.

"What's that?" Kira asked.

The CephaloZord beat back the monster easily and replaced the TriceraZord as an arm, the four Rangers then readied themselves, "Cephalo Power Punch!"

The resulting punch sent the monster flying and it eventually exploded from the damage.

Later…

They were now in Cyberspace, sat on sofas. "What a day . . . new bikes, new Zords . . ." Ethan said excitedly.

"New Ranger," Connor commented, looking over at Tommy, "Well, sorta new." Connor added which resulted in Tommy laughing slightly.

Matthew cleared his throat to get Connor's attention. Which he got. "Well, okay two Rangers."

"Dr. O," Kira asked. "Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy explained. "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem, so I had Haley build the morpher, just in case."

Haley then came over and sat on the arm of the sofa by Kira, who continued. "And, the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we needed to investigate."

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner finished for him while shaking his head. "Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay." Tommy smiled, and then stood. "Well, I'd better get going."

Haley watched as he began to leave. "Going? Where're you going?"

Tommy leant on the back of the sofa behind the teens. "Shopping," he answered. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

They all laughed and as Tommy started to walk out, but Matthew quickly got up and went after Tommy much to the confusion of the others. "Matthew? You ok?" He asked.

"If I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, I'm gonna need some clothes." He told him.

"Stuck here?" The teacher asked in confusion.

Matthew bowed his head slightly at this, "I'll explain on the way…"

**A/N:**

**Been a while but here is Back In Black, hope you enjoy it. Also due to the fact of getting a new Laptop I can do even more work. I don't know if I'll include a filler chapter about Matthew or slowly reveal it in the coming chapters, just wait and see.**

**Big thanks to all who have followed this etc.**


	5. Update

**Update**

I know is been about 18 days since updating but I have a bit of bad news…

That new laptop I mentioned a few chapters ago kinda crashed, and is currently being repaired. What really bites though is that I had nearly completed the Diva in Distress chapter, literally nearly done!

Now I'm hoping I can get it recovered but I'm not getting my hopes up, so it may take a while to get it reposted. Thankfully I have most of my Fanfiction work saved on a USB stick when I was moving files so that's some good news.

From now on I'll be working on my old computer, and hopefully can have the next chapter up in a week or two.

Also read the latest reviews. Its fuel for every Author, I might use some ideas of yours. And if I do, I WILL credit you.

I posted this to tell you guys, but it's also to show I didn't forgot or give up on this story. (Shudder) I don't want to give up on this as I got so many ideas for it, and that the fact that I am really enjoying writing it!

But Diva in Distress will be a pain to write… I will once again stress that I had nearly completed it!

Oh well, there you have it.

P.S- xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, an accomplished writer on this site has asked me to inform you that she has an upcoming Dino Thunder story with her character acquiring the power of the Raptor.

Before any of you jump to conclusions, it's a sequel, and she did not steal the idea. She in fact had the story planned for a while. Now go cheek out her stories, there's a lot!

**Vibrant-Green**


End file.
